The Second Time War
by Cormac Emmerson
Summary: In this, the Doctor is notified by other Timelords that Gallifrey isn't dead. He finds out that the Master is plotting a huge rebellion against the Timelords and has gathered up forces from the Daleks, the Cybermen, and many other evil creatures. Will the Doctor be able to stop it, without killing his entire race? Or will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice? TO BE CONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Doctor's Son

"And we're off!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Where are we going?" asked Clara.

"We're going to take a little trip through space," he replied.

"Why not go somewhere, you know, distant and exotic?" she asked.

"Distant _and_ exotic?" the Doctor asked incredulously, "We're going into space, for goodness' sake! You humans are so picky! The TARDIS has been tired lately, and she doesn't like traveling too far, so we're going to travel through your 'Milky Way'."

Just then, the TARDIS made a large crashing sound and started to malfunction.

"What's going on?" asked Clara.

"I'm not quite sure! The TARDIS only does this when she's experiencing a..." he cut off and started to think to himself out loud, "No, this can't be! An emergency temporal shift?! Inside the TARDIS?  
That can only be achieved by one thing..." He started to swing around, checking his surroundings. "No, why are you appearing now? After so long?"

As he said this, a figure began to materialize in the middle of the console room. The Doctor approached the figure, pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, and said, "The signal is weak, I need to strengthen it and then focus the materialization." Doing just this, the figure began to appear more solid and eventually fully appeared inside of the TARDIS.

The figure was a young boy, around 14 years old. "Hey Dad!" exclaimed the boy, and gave the Doctor a hug. Bewildered, the Doctor asked, "Who in the whole universe are you? And how did you come from my dead home planet?"

"Gallifrey isn't dead, Dad! In fact, it's population is the highest it's ever been. 10,987,680,080 Timelords, all on the same planet!'

"But, how can this be? They all died in the Time War! How in all of the universe did I think Gallifrey was dead? Wouldn't I have known? Wouldn't I have remembered that Gallifrey was OK?"

"Ah, now that's a bit more complicated. As you should know, Timelords have slight psychic abilities. Since you were banished from Gallifrey, we wiped all of your memories and made you believe that we were all gone. Only recently have we realized that we once again need your services."

Seeming to accept this explanation, the Doctor continued,"And...if I must ask, who is your mother?'

"Well, Rana of course! Don't you remember anything?"

"I kind of had my memories wiped, remember?"

"If you try to remember, I think you might recall that she...'collected' you. If you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, throughout this entire scene, Clara had stood there with a look of amazement at the materialization, and especially the fact that the Doctor had a son! "So, guys, sorry to butt in, but considering the Doctor looks 25 but is actually 907 years old, how old are you?" she asked.

"Oh, of course! I almost forgot you were there! I'm 246 years, 17 months, and 63 days old!" he replied, as if this was completely normal. Not even wanting to try to understand the Gallifreyan calendar, Clara continued.

"How did you materialize into the TARDIS in mid-flight? In the middle of space?" she asked seriously, "I thought nothing could penetrate the safeguards of the TARDIS, Doctor!" The Doctor looked at her with a condescending smile.

"I never mentioned Timelord technology. I didn't expect this! I thought my entire species was dead! All these years just wandering about the universe, thinking I was alone, when I could have gone home and lived a normal life!" replied the Doctor. Hearing this, Clara looked hurt. Would he now abandon her, to go back to his home planet and just forget about Clara forever?

Seeming to read her mind, the Doctor quickly said,"But of course, I would never do that while having all of this adventure out in the universe!" He laughed an obviously fake laugh, then tried to change the subject. "So...your name is...?"

"Oh yes! My name is The Professor!" replied the Professor.

"So, 'Professor', how did you come aboard my ship while it was in mid-flight? Even for Timelords, that's pretty difficult to do, isn't it?"

"We've made a lot of technological advances while you were gone wandering the universe. Not only have we been able to make more..." he looks around with a grimace, "capable TARDISes, but we have fine-tuned many of our teleportation devices!" The Doctor looked hurt at how the Professor had practically dissed his TARDIS!

"My TARDIS is absolutely capable! Sure, every once in awhile she brings me to a completely different place then I want to go, but she always brings me to places that I NEED to go to!" replied the Doctor with a look of defiance.

"Look, Dad, we can discuss this later. Right now, you need to get to Gallifrey to help us with our...dilemma." With those last words, the Professor dematerialized. The Doctor looked surprised, but quickly put on his game face.

"So...are we going to your home planet? Gallifrey? The place you never really liked to talk about?" asked Clara. Without replying, the Doctor flipped a couple of switches, set the coordinates, and within a few seconds they were on their way to Gallifrey.


	2. Chapter 2: Gallifrey

Chapter 2: Gallifrey

The TARDIS's humming stopped. The Doctor stared towards the TARDIS door. He was trembling, scared to think of what lies beyond. With a brave few steps forward, he yanked the door open and stared towards his homeland. A solitary tear trickled down his face as he did this.

"I'm home...after all this time...I'm home," he whispered. Clara looked at him, her face full of joy because the Doctor himself was happy. She too looked out the door to see a beautiful field of red grass.

"It's...it's beautiful! It's amazing! It's...it's..." She was at a loss of words as to how to describe the beauty of the planet Gallifrey. Beyond the field was a city, a large city with labels such as "Market" and "City Hall", which, of course, were written in Gallifreyan. The Doctor had to translate the building names to her, because the one language the TARDIS couldn't translate was Gallifreyan.

"Ah yes...beautiful Gallifrey. I remember, when I was a child, the Master and I used to run through the red fields and play together." said the Doctor, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hmm...strange that you mention the Master at a time like this, Doctor. He is exactly what our problem is. Doctor, the Master is building an army. He is in league with practically every evil being in the universe." These words came from the Professor, who had just appeared in front of them.  
"Evil beings such as..." the Doctor inquired.

With a dramatic flourish, the Professor answered, "Oh, the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Judoon, the Living Plastic, etcetera, etcetera." The Doctor's eyes widened. Clara looked at him with a concerned look.

"Doctor...what does this mean? Who's going to stop them?" she asked, frantic. The Doctor looked at her with a serious look on his face, silently assuring her that everything would be alright. She believed him.

"Alright then, Professor, or should I say...son? Show us to the Master."

§

Clara looked about, admiring her surroundings. As the trio walked into The City, there was one building that stuck out from the rest. While most of the buildings were colorful, this one was a purely gray, bland color. Clara didn't like the looks of it. And, as luck would have it, this was the one building they were walking towards.

"This is the Gallifreyan Security Headquarters, the building where we keep all of our most dangerous criminals."

"Funny that you have it in the middle of a city." Clara commented.

"Well, if a fugitive escapes, it's them against thousands of Timelords. Believe me, they won't last." replied the Professor, with a serious look on his face.

As they walked into the GSH, the doors automatically opened for them. They stepped inside, and started walking down the halls towards a single interrogation room. Through the one-sided mirror, they could see the Master sitting at the table with a look of anger and madness.

"This is where we keep him, as you can see. What we need you to do is go in there, and try to talk the Master out of his plans. If you fail to do so, we will exterminate him." the Professor stated. The Doctor shivered at the word 'exterminate', which reminded him so much of the Daleks.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you have to promise me you'll kill him quickly if I fail. With lethal injection or something..." the Doctor trailed off as he stepped into the interrogation room. The Master looked at him and began to giggle, then laugh, and at last bellow out his strange, maniacal laugh.

"Hello, Doctor. I see they've sent you in to try and stop me. It's not worth it, you can't stop me now! I've got everything in place, ready to attack. One wrong move, and Gallifrey bursts into dust." giggled the Master.

"How did you get your memories back? You were brainwashed as well, weren't you?" replied the Doctor. This made the Master laugh even harder, and his being started to flicker and become see-through, as though he was just a hologram.

"That's what they wanted you to think, Doctor!" he spat the last word, "Truthfully, I knew the Timelords were still alive in this universe. All that time keeping the secret, watching you torture and blame yourself," he giggled," It was hilarious!" The Doctor looked at him with that calm look of his, but inside, all the rage and anger of a Timelord was alive, burning inside him.

"How could you, Master? We were friends! Don't you remember? Running through the city, causing havoc through the streets, and enjoying every second of it? Don't you remember?!" For a moment, the Master's gaze softened, returning to the once happy expression the Doctor used to know. But only for a moment.

"No, Doctor! I know what you're doing, and I DO! NOT! LIKE IT!" With those words the Master closed his eyes and concentrated. The Doctor felt a strange, prying feeling in his mind. He realized that the Master was trying to extract information from the Doctor's mind, trying to find out what the Timelords already knew about his plans. The feeling went away, but the Doctor was left disoriented, dizzy. Looking up, the Master began to laugh once again!

"Ha! You know nothing!" the Master exclaimed, "Oh, this is precious, this is! Ha! Oh! Stop it! This...this...this is perfect!" The Doctor realized that the Master wasn't just talking to him, but to the Timelords on the other side of the wall as well.

"Master, if you don't divulge the information you know, we _will_ make you suffer." said the Professor's voice over the intercom.

Looking over at the one-way mirror, the Master simply giggled, "Heehee...goodbye! Beam me up, Scotty!" With these words, the Master faded away into thin air.


End file.
